Lo que hago por tí
by Monk3y
Summary: El último día, la gran fiesta de graduación. Pero... Ella no vino. Tengo que averiguar porqué.
1. Pensamientos

No publicaré a menudo, sólo hago esto como hobby.

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, y bla bla bla.

Lo que hago por ti.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, e iba caminando a la academia U.A.

No acostumbro a llegar a esta hora, pero era un día especial.

Era… ¡Era el último día de la Academia! Estaba tan, pero tan emocionado! Por fin me volvería un héroe! O por lo menos, eso pensaba ese día. Tuvimos una gran fiesta de despedida, dónde Aizawa-Sensei lo vimos riendo por primera vez. Un poco aterrador, siendo sincero. También Aizawa trató bien a Ms Joke, así que…¿Podría ser que le está empezando a gustar? ¿O quizás era porque ella estaba llorando y riendo a la vez? No se sabe, y nunca lo hará. El punto es, que todo al final fueron risas y más risas.

Pero, había algo que me desconcertaba… Uraraka no había asistido a la fiesta. No es que estuviera preocupado ni nada de eso, pero… ¿Uraraka? ¿Una chica extremadamente amable y extrovertida, faltó a una fiesta? ¿A esta fiesta? Esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza. Así que, me fui temprano de la fiesta y fui caminando a su casa. Durante el camino llamé a mi mamá para avisarle que iría a la casa de una amiga, y que no llegaría hasta tarde. Ella sólo me respondió ''Debe ser muy especial esa chica, ¿no?'' La verdad es que sí lo es. Me ha apoyado desde que comenzé en la academia, y nunca se alejó de mí… a veces pienso sí… Uraraka…¿Me gusta? De vez en cuando esa pregunta no me dejaba dormir.

Sólo… Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo.

* * *

Estaba parado, en frente de la puerta de la casa de Ochako. Toqué la puerta 3 veces, y nadie respondió.

Me acobardé y me dispuse a volver a mi casa. Cuándo ya había dado media vuelta, sentí que la puerta se abría lentamente. Regresé la mirada y ví a Uraraka, despeinada, y con una hermosa pijama color rosa.

Me puse rojo como un tomate, y intenté preguntarle porqué no había ido a la fiesta.

\- Eh, U-Uraraka-chan, ¿po-porque no viniste a la fiesta de graduación?

\- Eh… ¡¿ERA HOY!? NONONONONONONONONONONONO – Comenzó a decir mientras se ponía las manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sala.

\- ¡ME OLVIDE COMPLETAMENTE!

No podía hacer nada más que mirar como se arrepentía por haberlo olvidado.

Después, dejo de hacer pucheros, me miró, y dijo ;

\- Hace frío afuera, ¿Porqué no pasas, Deku? – Lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Eto… ¡C-Claro!

Hasta aquí la primera parte. ¿Haré la 2da? No lo sé. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé. Sólo esperen:V


	2. Pregunta

2da parte.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, bla bla bla.

No era de esperarse que Uraraka me invitara a entrar a su casa. Ella es una chica super agradable y amable. Pero, ¿Qué hago si mis amigos se enteran que estoy en su casa? Se reirían de mí por mucho tiempo. Especialmente Kacchan, él se burlaría de mí por el resto de mi vida. Eso…¡Me ponía bastante nervioso!

Ehh…Uraraka, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

¿Mis padres? Oh, ellos salieron de viaje a un retiro ''espiritual''. Tú sabes, cosas de viejos.

Qué bien. Muy bien. ESPECTACULAR. Solo eso me faltaba escuchar. Estoy en la casa de Ochako, en medio de su sala, completamente solos. Nada más puede empeorar. Espero. Quiero. ¡NECESITO!

Oye, Deku. ¿Qué piensas de mí?

¿Qué? ¿Q-qué pienso de ti? Em, veamos... - Dice con las manos en su barbilla

Pienso que eres…Pienso que eres una chica maravillosa, una persona en quien puedes confiar siempre, una persona que no te abandonará pase lo que pase, y que siempre estarás ahí para ayudar a alguien cuando más lo necesite…

¡M-muchas gracias Deku! – Dice tapándose la cara para que no se le note lo sonrojada

Oye, D-Deku…

¿Qué sucede?

A ti…¿Te gusta alguien?

Vaya. No me esperaba esa pregunta. Esto…No sabría cómo responderlo. Digo, nunca me he puesto a pensar profundamente en eso. Nunca me he enamorado, no sé cómo se siente, pero…Cuando estoy con Ochako me siento… Diferente. Me siento…¿Feliz? No sabría cómo explicarlo.

¿P-p-porqué pre-preguntas? – Comenté lo más nervioso posible.

Por nada, sólo quería saber jajaja – Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de eso. La miré serio, y tratando de hacer un tono amenazante, dije;

Uraraka, no me engañes. Dime que pasa.

Un silencio largo permaneció en la sala. Hasta que, Uraraka rompió en risas.

JAJAJAJAJA ''Uraraka, no me engañes'' – Diciendo imitando la voz mía.

Jajaja, realmente no funcionas para ese tipo de cosas – Dice entre risas.

Y-Yo sólo intentaba sonar como una persona amenazante – Dije intentando defenderme.

Otro silencio largo apareció en la sala. Ninguno de nosotros 2 sabíamos que decir. Tomé valentía y le volví a preguntar.

Ochako, ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta?

No dijo nada. Así que respiré hondo, cerré los ojos, y dije…

Hasta aquí el 2do episodio. Espero hayan disfrutado. Trato de que este fanfic no sea igual a los otros, pero me estoy complicando yo solo ;-;


	3. Respuesta

**Me dí cuenta que dije una mentirijilla en el 1er capítulo. Al parecer sí publicare esto a menudo, me está comenzando a gustar.**

 **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, bla bla bla.**

* * *

-Lo que hago por ti-

Le volví a preguntar porque ella quería saber la respuesta de esa pregunta. Ella simplemente me ignoró y desvió la mirada. Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos, y con mucha, mucha, mucha cobardía, le dije;

-Sí, sí me gusta alguien.

Pude ver de un costado como se le abrían los ojos a Ochako, parecía que se le iban a salir de su órbita. Ella apenas pudo pronunciar una oración, de tanto tartamudear no se entendía ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca. Milagrosamente logró decir una pregunta.

-Y…¿Q-q-qu-quién e-es?

Tuve miedo de contestar. Sí decía que era ella, probablemente nuestra amistad se haría añicos, y no nos volveríamos a ver a la cara otra vez. Pero…tenía que decirlo. Ya era un sentimiento tanto molesto, no podía dormir. Cada vez que pensaba en Uraraka mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápido, y yo empezaba a sudar. Me costó mucho disimularlo durante las clases, pero a puras penas lo logré. No podía estudiar tranquilo, no podía caminar tranquilo, no podía hacer nada tranquilo. Cada vez que pasaba un pensamiento sobre ella me ponía nervioso, a tal grado de olvidarme de ciertas tareas de la clase. Cosa que, nunca me había pasado. Ella en verdad me tenía loco. Pero, tenía que tomar el riesgo. No habrá una oportunidad más perfecta que esta.

-Me gusta…

 **pausa ultra super mega duper larga:v**

\- Me gustas tú.

 **otra pausa super mega duper larga xdDxd**

Lo hice. Me confesé ante Ochako. Lo. Hice. ¡Lo hice maldita sea! LO HICE. Si esto es un sueño mataré al que me despierte. Pero…Tengo miedo de saber su respuesta. ¿Y si dice que no? ¿Y si no volvemos a hablar nunca? ¿Y si ella comienza a odiarme? Todas esas preguntas atacaron mi cabeza, aterrándome. No pude parar de pensar en eso, hasta que escuché su voz.

-Vaya…No me esperaba eso.

Lo único que podía pasar en mi mente era la palabra ''mierda''. Ya saben, MI - ER - DA.

-¿Te digo algo?

-Claro…

-Tú también me gustas.

 **otra pausa larga XD**

-Oh…

¿Esto está sucediendo de verdad? Yo, Izuku Midoriya, ¿Le gusto a Ochako Uraraka?

Cuando menos me di cuenta nuestras caras se estaban acercando. Nuestros labios estaban a punto de juntarse. Podía sentir el calor que desprendia Uraraka, su ternura, su belleza, ¡Cuánto he esperado este momento! Sólo estábamos a 5 milímetros uno del otro, ya en el éxtasis del momento, sucedió algo…

 _¡Una llamada está aquí! ¡Una llamada está aquí! ¡Una llamada está aquí!_

Mi celular. Llamada entrante. Cagada inminente.

Nos separamos más rápido que la luz, cada uno sonrojado como un tómate, nos sentamos en las esquinas del sofá. Respondí la llamada y era Sero.

- _Oye Midoriya, todos están preguntando por tí. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?_

-Ehh…S-sólo salí a to-tomar aire fresco, sabes? No hay de qué preocuparse jaja…

- _Já, me alegro. Pensamos que te habían secuestrado o algo. Vuelve pronto, la fiesta ya casi acaba._

-Claro…

Fijé la mirada en Uraraka, y ella sólo se quedó mirándome. Miré que hora era y reaccioné inmediatamente.

-Eh, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde…

-¡Claro, claro! De seguro todos deben estar preocupados por ti jaja

-Sí, jajaja…

-Bueno, que tengas una buena noche –Dije mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Igual!

Cerré la puerta, y…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el 3er capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
